


First talk

by Tsuncoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on hostals I've stayed in, Boombox Week, Dead animal mentioned, First Meetings, First time meeting/talking, Future romance implied, Incase anyone got confused about everyone being in the same bathroom, M/M, Unisex bathroom, boombox, platonic for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Junkrat and Lucio meet for the first time (for Boombox week~)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's really rough I was in a hurry to post ^w^; also first time writing Lucio as a main character so sorry if he's really ooc or anything 

Lucio woke up to another pleasent morning living in the recently re-called Overwatch. He never expected himself to be contracted into their ranks but when he heard his pen pal and bff Hana Song was recruiting, well he just couldn’t say no.

He sat up in bed as the light from the sun bled through the curtains of his room, their personal quarters were cozy, bay windows made the rooms feel bigger then their were, and while they were on the smaller size everything was compact to conserve space.

He yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head and poping his shoulders. He threw his legs over the bed and slipped his feet into his green froggy slippers shuffling through his room towards the doorway. Facilities were shared, bathrooms, kitchen, living area so members were use to seeing eachothers bed head.

When he made it to the bathroom he could hear some very energetic speaking. He saw Hana chatting with Mei who was brushing her teeth

“And then!…” Hana couldn’t stop talking even with toothpaste foam leaking from her mouth “He brings a poor dead bunny to my door!”

“Ven I was a child we vould hunt rabbits for substanance! Maybe he’s conserned about yer weight” Reinhardt laughed from across the room, where the multiple shower stations were.

“Woah Woah what did I walk into” Lucio made himself known to them, not wanting to ease drop. He walked over to the counter and took out his own toothbrush as he too began the morning ritual.

“Annyeong Lucio!” Hana bubbled We were just talking about the new recruits" she informed, before rapidly scrubbing her teeth like she had forgotten to do this whole time.

“New recruits? Didn’t know we got any” Lucio raised a brow, he was sure he would have noticed some new faces.

“They are very strange, always in their room” Mei said with a hint of suspicion.

“Maybe their shy” Lucio said through a full mouth, being the voice of reason. He knew how shy he was his first day, luckily he had Hana around, they helped eachother through it.

“No way! Junk..Skunk..Whatever is totally not shy! I wish he was so he’d quit bugging everyone”

“Can’t be that bad..”

“He brought me a dead bunny! I think he was mocking me, said ‘ya like bunny’s roight mate’” Hana’s attempt at an Australian accent was hurendous.

“Well maybe Winston will change his mind” Lucio hadn’t given up on the new comers, he hadn’t even met them yet. Everyone here has baggage.

—

When they got to the kitchen the familiar smell of breakfast being cooked wasn’t in the air. He could see Winston and Angela lookin concerned

He noticed all the cupboards were empty and so was the fridge. He heard Hana gasp beside him “My Lucio'O’s! Who stole them!” She had bought them as more of a gag to tease Lucio with, but actually acquired a taste for the sugary cereal.

“Were not sure. Everything is missing. All they left behind were some bacon and pork chops!”

Lucio wondered who would do that, some of their members had a history with theft, but that was behind them.. at least it seemed that way. “That’s messed up, guess its bacon for breakfast” He didn’t want people to linger on it and jump to assumptions.

He looked towards the hallway opening as some large foot steps came towards them. Lucios eyes went wide as he saw a man nearly as big as Reinhardt, much wider then him walk up with arms full of food. He stared at them through the inky black lenses of his less then inviting mask, then dropped the giant pile on the ground. “Sorry” he grunted, voice sounded deep and rough.

He shoved another man infront of him, a shorter blond without a short, covered in soot and dirt.

“I ain’t! I was foraging! It’s fair game!” He said “yer faults fer not lockin it up”

The bigger man gave a small slap to the back of his head, definately restraining his strength “don’t work like that here” he sounded annoyed but Lucio would discover he often sounded out of breath.

“Thanks for bringing it back Roadhog” Angela said, it sounded so odd using code names on base, she sounded awkward saying it.

“The food here is communal, you don’t need to hide it.. there will always be enough for everyone” Winston informed while adjusting his glasses “I will make french toast since we’re all here” Winston offered while putting on a little hair net over his head.

“Toast is toast roight?” He scratched behind his ear, dirt falling to his shoulder. He watched Mei shudder.

Lucio was beginning to see how accurate Hana’s accent really was, it wasn’t typical Australian, it was butchered.

“Have you boys gotten a chance to.. tour the facilitys yet” Angela said as politely as possible.

“Yeah we been snoopin around” Junkrat was looking around the room, it was open concept with a little living area. He was getting his gimey finger prints on everything he touched. His foot was bear and left big black foot prints wherever he stepped on the otherwise clean floor. Roadhog on the other hand wore piggie slippers, similar to Lucios frog ones, but a lot more worn.

“The showers are available anytine. If you need a tutorial on how to use some of the equipment we would be happy to help” she says gently

“Eh I figured it out, that junks easy to use” he informs her, with no explanation on why he had yet to use it if he had indeed inspected it.

Angela pressed her lips together and let it go.

"Be back. Going to shower” Roadhog said as he walked out “stay out of trouble”

“I’ll be on me best behavior!” Junkrat made himself comfortable on the couch, sitting beside Hana and Mei who not so subtly got up and walked out leaving him on the couch alone. “First time I ate french food I threw up all over the place! Aha! But damn those fries were good”

The room went quiet, no one seemed to want to humor the rambling Junker

“Then this sheila tried kickin us out the place like their some fancy little struant with like suits an shit init” he continued although all backs but one were to him, but a one sided conversation couldn’t last forever and eventually the room was quite besides a few whispers from those having a private chat between themselves.

Junkrat started picking at scabs and dried dirt. His body was tireless, leg bouncing and arms slightly shaken.

Lucio decided to be the bigger person and at least put some effort into welcoming the Junker. He brought a small bowl of chips and sat down beside him. Junkrat stared off into space, not noticing the sudden company until Lucio spoke “want some?”

Junkrat flinched “ay! Don’t snea– oh yeah!” He never turned down free food, he had little impulse control and based on the story Lucio heard he would eat himself sick if left to his own devices. He stuck his whole dirty hand into the bowl and dragged out a large handful which he put in his lap. The remaining chips were too sooty for Lucio to eat.

“..Ay.. ya look familiar” the filthy man rubbed his chin and cocked his head to the side “ye got the same mug a the guy on that box I ate from!” Lucio noticed Hana look over at the mention of her favorite cereal

Lucio grinned, showing off his winning smile “that’s me alright. Like it?“

“Yeah. Fucked the roof a me mouth up good though” Junkrat flicked his tongue. "Kina dry”

“You did eat them with milk right?” Lucio asked with a charmed grin.

“Was I missin an ingredient?” the Junker blinked

“Uh. Never mind” Lucio shuffled “you’re from Australia right? Heard Sydney is rebuilding nicely..”

“only been ta Sydney once. It sucked dick, nouthin but no good suits!“ He spat on the floor "oi’m from Junker town, it also sucked dick!” He laughed loudly “but least the people were genuine… Assholes but they didn’t try an hide it”

“I hear ya. I’ve dealt with plenty of ‘suits’ in the past, they took over my home land.. plunged my country into poverty” he felt like he could relate to Junkrat at least on that level

"Fuck em all, not a good suit in the world!" He seemed pleased with this line of conversation "hung a suit in Sydney from his own skyscraper fore blowing it up! Now that was an explosion!"

"I think I heard of that" while Lucio didn't condone killing as anything but a last resort but he knew Junkrat hadn't the same upbringing. He'd heard of the unlivable landscapes in the Australian outback, how the people there lived rough lives. Wouldn't mind seeing some of those fireworks" he smiled at Junkrat, seeing genuine surprise in his eyes, not use to such kindness.

"Breakfast is ready!" Winston announced to the remaining heros


End file.
